Here's To the Night
by Dolphin-chick
Summary: The Inner Senshi graduate from high school and go their seperate ways. Songfic


Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and all related characters belong to Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha. "Here's To the Night" belongs to Eve 6.  
  
Song lyrics appear like //this//.  
  
This songfic is dedicated to the class of 2001, particularly Cooper and Noel.  
  
Here's To the Night  
By Dolphin-chick  
  
//So denied  
So I lied  
Are you the now or never kind//  
  
Usagi Tsukino sat in one of many ugly brown folding chairs. Occasionally, she would look down to smooth out the black material of her inconspicuous gown, or adjust the tasseled cap that sat off center on her head, balanced precariously on one odango because it wouldn't fit anywhere else. Although they were supposed to be seated in alphabetical order, Minako, Makoto and Ami had managed to trade seats with some of their classmates and sit next to each other in a row. Rei was out somewhere in the audience, as were Usagi's parents and brother, Mamouru, Minako's parents, both of Ami's parents, Haruka and Michiru, who had come for Makoto, and Hotaru and Setsuna. The principal introduced Ami as valedictorian; Ami went to the podium.  
  
//In a day  
And a day love  
I'm gonna be gone for good again//  
  
"We are moving forward now into a world that no textbook can prepare us for," Ami started. The speech she had so meticulously planned for was now delivered with the raw emotion of the moment, her voice wavering and tears welling up in her eyes. "We will move into a world that can give everything to us, or take it all away on a whim. In this world of love and heartbreak, goodwill and malice, injustice and retribution, we must learn to stand up and walk on our own two feet, unaided. After today, many of us may never see each other again..."  
  
Ami's words were lost to some; both Usagi and Minako broke down in tears as Makoto sat sobbing quietly between them.  
  
//Are you willing  
To be had  
Are you cool with just tonight//  
  
"Aino Minako."  
  
Minako rose slowly from her chair and walked to the center of the stage to receive her diploma and shake the elderly principal's hand.  
  
"Amano Kenji."  
  
One by one, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, even Naru were called out in the sea of names. Names they had associated with faces for four years, some longer.  
  
//Here's a toast   
To all those who hear me all too well//  
  
The graduating class gathered on the football field. On the count of three, they threw their black caps high in the air, the yellow tassels flying behind them. Proud parents snapped pictures. The four senshi of Juban High and packed in to two cars, heading off to Rei's.  
  
//Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry   
Here's to goodbye Tomorrow's gonna come too soon//  
  
Rei started a small fire on the walkway that led to the temple. Makoto broke out a bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers, and a few bars of chocolate. Haruka was busy mauling an overgrown limb of a tree to use for cooking sticks. She came back with a bundle of sticks and, pulling out a pocketknife, began to strip them of bark.  
  
"So, do you have any plans?" Michiru asked the graduating group.  
  
"I've been accepted into Harvard, in the United States. I'm going to major in medicine and I'm thinking of minoring in art," Ami replied.  
  
"Culinary school," Makoto stated simply.  
  
"I'll be staying here to help Grandpa with the temple for a while," Rei said.  
  
"I've got a job down at the radio station. A desk job, but it's a start," Minako said, putting a marshmallow on a stick.  
  
"What about you, Usagi?" Setsuna asked curiously.  
  
"I-I'm not sure. I-I never really thought about it, I guess," Usagi stuttered.  
  
//Put your name  
On the line  
Along with place and time//  
  
"Oh c'mon, Usagi, ya gotta have sumtin'," Rei said with a mouthful of s'more.   
  
"Well, I do have all my stuff packed up and ready to go. I'm moving in with Mamouru."  
  
Minako's face cracked into a smile. "See?" she said. "That's something."  
  
Usagi grinned. "I guess it is! Hey, hand over the chocolate!" She leaped across Hotaru and grabbed the chocolate bar from Minako.  
  
//Wanna stay  
Not to go  
I wanna ditch the logical//  
  
"We still have one more summer together," Ami said, taking what was left of the chocolate bar from Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, one," Makoto repeated sadly.  
  
"Still, that's practically three months. We'll be fine. Most of us will still live in the same area, and Ami's gonna write everyday, right Ami?" Minako said, smacking Ami in the back of the head.  
  
"Yeah..." Usagi said. Silence descended.  
  
//Here's a toast  
To all those who hear me all too well//  
  
"It's getting late guys, you should head back," Haruka said, breaking the silence.  
  
"I guess so. Hey! What do you say we all meet up at the Crown Fruit Parlor in the morning and have a huge breakfast, just like we used to?" Makoto asked.  
  
"We never had breakfast there, we just met up after school and ate snacks," Rei pointed out.  
  
"Well, we'll go anyway. We'll order anything we want!" Makoto replied.  
  
"Bring a lot of money, Usagi will order everything!" Minako said happily.  
  
"So, what do you say?!" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yeah!!" Everyone replied.  
  
"We'll be in the café if you need us," Michiru said, gathering up the Outer Senshi.  
  
//Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye Tomorrow's gonna come too soon//  
  
~ 9AM at the Crown Fruit Parlor ~  
  
"So what are we going to do all summer?" Minako pondered.  
  
"You guys could help me move my things into Mamouru's apartment," Usagi said hopefully.  
  
"Well I suppose it's something to do," Ami said.   
  
The waitress came by with a huge platter of food. True to Minako's prediction, Usagi had ordered just about everything. Five plates were set in front of her and she immediately began to dig in.  
  
"I wonder if I'll be able to study Usagi's metabolism and develop an incredible new diet drug?" Ami pondered.  
  
"You never know!" Rei said through peels of laughter.  
  
"Hurry up and eat! I wanna go see the new movie down at the Megaplex!" Makoto said.  
  
//All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go//  
  
~ Later that week, in Mamouru's apartment complex ~  
  
"Lift with the knees!" Mamouru coached Usagi and Makoto.  
  
"Rrrg... I don't see you helping, muscle boy," Makoto replied.  
  
"All right, all right, move over Usagi-chan!" Mamouru took Usagi's place at the other end of the heavy box.  
  
"Damn Usagi-chan what do have in here?" he asked. "Your brother?"  
  
"Why would I take him? No, it's my manga collection," she answered.  
  
"That explains it."  
  
"Usagi, do you really need to take this huge stuffed animal?" Minako asked as she came up the stairs. She could hardly see around the pink bear's girth.  
  
"And leave him at the mercy of my family? Of course I did," she replied.  
  
Minako rolled her eyes.  
  
"So Ami, when do you leave for the U.S.?" Mamouru asked.  
  
"In a month and a half," Ami replied, carrying a small box.  
  
"I told some of the friends I made in America that you were coming. They'll show you around and help you out if you need it," Mamouru said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
//Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to good bye Tomorrow's gonna come too soon//  
  
~ August, Gate 9A, Japanese International Airport ~  
  
Makoto, Rei, Minako, and Usagi were gathered around Ami, crying their eyes out as the Outer Senshi and Mamouru looked on.  
  
"A-A-Ami-chan, promise you'll write to us?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Everyday," Ami replied.  
  
"And call us?" Rei added.  
  
"Once a week; I have all your phone numbers."  
  
"And study hard?" Minako asked  
  
"As always."  
  
"And... and... send me a Backstreet Boys CD?" Usagi asked.  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"We'll miss you!" they cried in unison.  
  
"And I'll miss all of you. I'm coming back for Christmas, Spring Break, and all of summer vacation, so I'll see you all in less than five months!"  
  
"That's too long!" Usagi cried.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine and so will you. Mamouru," Ami called to him. "I'm leaving her in your hands!"  
  
"I'll do my best!" he replied.  
  
"Now boarding Flight 5-7-9 for New York, seats 10 through 1," the voice of a flight attendant called over the loud speaker.  
  
"That's me," Ami said sadly. "Well, I'm off."  
  
The Sailor Senshi watched as one of their own walked down the terminal to a new life. They stayed at the window of the airport for an hour as Ami's plane taxied the runway, took off, and faded to a tiny dot, finally disappearing over the horizon.  
  
"She'll be back," Usagi said. "Our destinies say so."  
  
~oO finis Oo~  
  
*** Author's Note ***  
  
I have no idea how people graduate high school in Japan. I'm not sure of the ceremonies in the U.S., either, 'cause I haven't graduated yet. The valedictorian is the one who graduates with the highest GPA, right?   
  
  



End file.
